Undercover: Romance Part 2
by graytreason
Summary: Roy and Ed may have got their happy ending, but someone is out for answers and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Repost of Romance Part 2. It didn't feel right that this was posted with Part 1. Even though this story in a whole is two years old I have gone back to it and improved it. So if you have already read this story nothing has changed plot wise. But I wouldn't complain if you wanted to read it again.

xXxXxX

In a dark alley a scruffy man stood in wait, his target was the house on the other side of the street, just a bit further down the road. Every day and night for the past two weeks he had made notes, times and descriptions of people entering and leaving the building. The slightly taller, dark-haired man was his main interest. Leaving early and coming back late his routine was easy, every now and again his female assistant would accompany him, but that was a rare occasion. The blonde male on the other hand was a bit more unpredictable. He couldn't tell who he was and what importance he was. Maybe another assistant, but he was frequently entering and leaving. With this it was hard to find the right time for when he could put his plan into action. Glancing up from his notebook his full attention was drawn towards his target, returning for the evening along with the same blonde man.

Roy opened the door allowing Ed to enter first before swiftly following inside and locking it behind him. As soon as the latch confirmed the door was sealed Ed had already spun his superior round, pressed him against the door and began passionately kissing him. He swiftly swept the older man's coat of his shoulders followed by his uniform jacket and shirt, dumping them carelessly on the floor.

The blonde ran his hands down the now exposed flesh as they broke their embrace for some much-needed air.

"Damn you, I had to wait all day for this..." Fullmetal greedily pressed himself once more onto the Generals lips.

"Not my fault... as much as I wanted you in my office.." The general removed the younger man's coat and slowly popped each button of his shirt. "..bent over my desk" Gradually kissing from the exposed neck all the way down his perfectly toned torso. Stopping above the waistline of his pants, his tongue teased inside the band before slowly running back up over one of the hardened stubs on his chest, causing the younger man to gasp.

With the shirt finally off Roy stood up softly placed his lips to the others once more, before slowly walking him back further into the hallway. Their tongues hungrily intertwined, the more they tasted each other the more eager they became with one another. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs and pulling away from the passionate embraced they looked into each other's eyes filled with lust. Ed felt a tug at his pants as Roy's desperation for him showed, unbuttoning the top before gliding the zip free.

"Upstairs... now" The older man exhaled in the blondes ear, knowing how much it drove him crazy with desire.

The shabby looking man made a note of the time and proceeded to the phone box on the street corner. Picking up the receiver he dialed a number and waited for a response.

"Marcus, it's me, we start tomorrow.." He glances over to the direction of the General's house "...it's time we got answers."

He quickly replaces the receiver taking one last look at the house before walking away.

xXx

Roy's eyes stung cursing the bright morning sunlight as it filled the room. He looked to the young blonde sleeping soundly beside him, before glancing at the clock with a sigh.

"Ed.." He wrapped his arm around the other's abdomen before softly kissing his young lover, who moaned in protest before turning over and buried himself into the warm body beside him. "...Ed it's Monday, we need to get ready."

The blonde mumbled. "Can't we just take the day off?...What's in it for me?"

"A pay check." His superior thought for a moment and smirked. "An empty office?"

"Empty office... that's very tempting.." He looked up to his handsome, dark-haired superior "..and what will happen in this empty office?"

Roy pulled himself out of the younger man's hold and kissed him on the lips before climbing out from under the covers. "A lot of paperwork."

Ed sighed in protest, watching Roy walk naked into the bathroom before dragging himself out of the warm covers and into the cold air to find some clothing before trudging downstairs for coffee to at least wake him up properly.

With both men washed and fed The General grabbed both of their coats and took his seat in the back of the car. He wasn't going to risk the front passenger side again, not after what happened last time with Ed 'accidentally' missing the gear stick.

Unknown to the two military soldiers as their car sped away and round a corner another vehicle arrived around the back of the house. Making sure the coast was clear one of the occupiers leapt over the fence into the back garden of Mustang's home, pulling out a cloth bag and rolling it along the patio. Looking extensively at the lock he picked out two implements and began to pick the lock to the back door as the driver kept watch from the street. It didn't take long for the locksmith to finish, the man was highly skilled with years of experience. He pushed down the handle and opened the door slowly before signalling to the other.

The man in question quickly left the car and hastily jumped over the fence. Both men entered the elegant home of an Amestrian General and began their search rooting through the cupboards and drawers, scanning through any documents they could find to help them get the answers they were desperately searching for..

xXx

"This is what happens when I let you drive.." Maybe it was a bad idea of having your lover also be the chauffeur, especially if his name was Edward Elric.

"Look I said I was sorry..."

"Talking dirty and driving isn't your strong point.. one or the other Ed, you can't do both."

Ed looked over the seat and at the evident bulge Roy's lap. "Well from the looks of it I'd say it worked.." Well this was revenge for the seemingly enticing plan for the day before his hopes were dashed.

Roy glared and snatched the keys from Ed's hand. "That damage can come out of your next pay check."

The blonde began rummaging through his coat before glancing under the seat and in the glove box. "Shit, where is it?"

"What now Fullmetal?"

"I left that assignment back at the house, give me the keys I'll quickly go get it."

"You can walk back, you've damaged the car enough.." He climbs out of the back and walks round to the front to survey the damage.

Ed sighed, as he clambered out the driver's side and begins to walk back to the house.

Roy watches him until he's out of sight "Maybe I was a little harsh? But I can easily make it up to him." Proceeding to walk into Central headquarters he was very relieved his uniform was baggy enough to cover his situation.

xXx

"There's nothing here, not even a trace!"

"There has to be something!"

The two men rushed up the stairs and into the first bedroom with a single bed, the room looked like it hadn't been used in a while. The bed was stripped of its sheets, which were left in a pile on the floor. The locksmith opened the wardrobe which was filled with men's clothing, nothing of importance. The shabby man searched through the mess of socks in a drawer. He looked to the other and shook his head, this was the blonde haired man's room no doubt about that, so it was his lodger not assistant. In Roy's room they find a few folders hidden underneath a chest of drawers. The shabby man sat on the bed and began to scan through each page as the lockpicker searched the rest of the room. Opening the wardrobe he searched through the pockets of clothing checking anything he finds and pocketing any money he happened to come across.

"We are not to leave any proof we were here!"

"Relax boss, it's just lil bits of change, no sweat!" His attention was drawn to a small case hidden at the back. He flipped it open to reveal red fabric, lifting it up it revealed itself to be a coat. He looked to the design on the back "...Boss". He caught the man's attention and spun the coat round to show him the symbol emblazoned on the back.

The sound of the front door unlocking snapped them out of thought. The leader quickly replaced the papers to their previous position as the other quietly placed the coat back into the suitcase, quickly shoving it back into the wardrobe. He ran across the landing to the other bedroom as his boss hid behind the door in Mustang's. Both listened carefully as a man began muttering to himself as he slowly climbed the stairs.

"General bastard, using dirty tactics... It was only a scratch, not like I've hit a wall.."

Ed sighed as he walked into their bedroom, heading straight for the files of paper on the bedside table "Where is it..."

"One false move, and you get a bullet in your head.." A dark, menacing voice came from behind him.

Fullmetal smirked as he quickly spun round disarming the man in a second and claiming the gun for his own, changing the tables he points it to the trespasser's head. The trespasser himself moved in a half circle so that the blonde had his back to the door.

"You seem to have underestimated me, not the most wisest of people are you?...Mind you breaking into a General's house isn't wise anyw-"

He was struck on the back of his head hard and collapsed to the ground. "You alright?"

The lockpicker reclaimed his gun and nodded. "Yeah I'm good, thanks boss.." He looks down to the unconscious blonde. "What do we do with him?"

The man thought for a moment before walking back to the wardrobe retrieving the red cloak before returning to the unconscious man on the floor. Turning the blonde over he was carefully examining his features when something fell out of his trouser pocket.

He held the circular metallic object in one hand and the coat in the other before looking up at at his associate with a smirk. "We take him with us.."


	2. Chapter 2

Roy sat back in his chair spinning his pen between his fingers. Something like this shouldn't bother him, but he couldn't concentrate on his work. Maybe he had been a bit too harsh on the blonde. Even if it's something as petty as this he didn't want Ed to be upset or angry with him. He pushed himself and the chair away from the desk before standing and heading to his office door. It had been a couple of hours since he watched Ed make his own way back to the house so no doubt he'd be hard at work by now.

Opening the door his eyes immediately looked to Ed's desk, empty, clearly untouched from when the blonde left it the previous night.

"Has anyone seen Fullmetal?" The general looked to his associates who all looked up at the same time and shook their heads.

"Hasn't been in yet boss." Breda gave a verbal verification.

Havoc looked up to the clock. "The guy's two hours late, I'm telling you ever since he came back that man has never been on time.." Well Roy knew most of those times were his fault, but he wasn't going to say that.

"He could be here, he's probably in the library again, you know what he's like. Anyone would wanna escape Jean's tales of failed dates." Breda chuckled.

"He does have a few assignments sir, perhaps he went there for some peace and quiet." Falman knew the kind of work Ed had to do in investigations and he had to admit even he needed to get away from his colleagues from time to time to finish his work.

The fact that Edward had not checked in with any of the unit was a clear sign that he was pissed.

"Do you want me to go get him sir?" Falman clearly reading the concern on Roy's face.

"No, it's fine, I'll go see him." Roy shuts his office door and quickly walks past the collection of desks, out into the hall way before quickly descending the stairs that lead to the second floor library. He knew where all of Ed's hiding spots were and decided it was best he'd check them first. Going to every corner of the building and looking behind some of the smaller cases expecting the blonde to be sitting on the floor he found nothing.

Perhaps he found a new spot..

He walked up to the front desk where a woman was reading a book of her own. "Sheska?"

She jumped half a mile out of her seat. "Oh General Mustang sir! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Has Fullmetal come in here?" Knowing that her photographic memory has never failed.

"Edward... no I haven't seen him since yesterday, mind you he did seem a bit pre occupied, he was rather restless.."

"That's probably sexual frustration.." The general muttered under his breath knowing just how desperate Ed was when they got home.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't quite catch that."

"Never mind. If you see him can you make sure to tell him to return to the office immediately?" He made a mental note to keep his remarks in his head around others as he stormed out the double doors and back up the stairs.

Mustang took a deep breath as he opened the door to his offices. "As soon as he steps through that door send him to my office immediately."

"Right you ar-.." He slams the door shut behind him before Havoc could even finish his reply "Geez Ed, you seem to be pissing him off a lot.. y'think he's got a girl?"

Falman turned to him and threw an eraser. "We should start calling you the gossip queen these days.."

"Get ya a feather boa, lipstick, make you really look that part." Breda added before the whole grouped laughed.

Roy looked out of his office window to the street below. He'd probably gone back to sleep knowing how tired he was when they woke up. He could cover Ed when he was late, but if Grumman summoned him again then there was only so much Roy could do to stall him. He sighed as he dropped back into his chair. All he could do was carry on with his work and wait for the blonde to return.

xXx

"You sure it's him?"

"No doubt about it"

"But he's not the one we are after!"

"No, it isn't, but we can use him in our favour."

The voices of two men slowly awakened Ed from the darkness. He tried to raise his head but it was not wanting to respond, most likely due to the splitting headache that pulsed the more he tried to move. He didn't recognize the two voices, but it was likely he had fallen asleep in the library again. Great... Roy was going to kill him. The smell that wafted up his nostrils wasn't something familiar either, it smelt like damp... mouldy damp... decade old damp.

"Wake up Blondie."

He was slapped hard across the face, instantly waking him up from his daze. He immediately tried to give whoever it was a punch in the face so being so bloody rude, not to mention annoying. Only Roy, Alphonse and Winry dared to wake him before he woke naturally. As he took a swing he realised his arm wasn't going through with the motion, instead some rough material, rope or metal was bound around his upper arms and he could feel the splinters of the stocks that were attached tightly to his wrist, alchemy stocks, the things the military use to stop people escaping or doing harm with their own alchemy.  
He looked to the figure looming over him. Scruffy, with a scar running down the side of his face, green eyes and the clothing wasn't anything amazing. Nothing seemed familiar about the man. He hadn't pissed off anyone else to his knowledge. It was then reality hit Ed. He disarmed someone trespassing in Roy's home and then... nothing. Great.

"Care to tell us who you are?"

Ed remains eye contact and keeps quiet, it's basic military training, you ever get captured you don't say anything that could put your comrades or country under threat.

The man smirked. "Marcus.."

Now this Marcus was familiar. Ed remembered as clear as day that this was the man he disarmed in the bedroom. So that narrows to the scruffy man in front of him being the one who knocked him out.  
Marcus handed Scruffy a case, Ed's case, placing it onto the desk beside him he opened it to pull out a red cloth. The blonde didn't even need to see it fully unraveled to know what it was.

"Fine Edward Elric, have it your way. But story has it that you retired from the military and went back to your home town to enjoy married life... yet here you are in Central..."

"I know, funny that isn't it? But I'll have you know I'm here on holiday." He smiled at the younger looking man who couldn't have been older then Alphonse.

He moved closer to the bound Elric and pulled out a silver pocket watch, dangling it in front of his face. "Must be some holiday."

Fullmetal glared before spitting into the face of his captor.

"Have it your way.." He wiped the saliva off his cheek before punching Ed hard on the face before nodding to Marcus. "We have ways of making you talk.."

The man grabbed a spare chair and sat on it backwards. He stared at Fullmetal, taking a deep breath and exhaling quickly as a sigh. "Resembool, it is a lovely place isn't it? Beautiful countryside, luscious green grass, the air is so clear. Townsfolk are very polite and helpful people. Met this one woman, very skilled in her line of work... very beautiful. Helped us out a lot. Of course we went there to look for you originally, someone who General Mustang trusted, but was not in the military. But alas I guess we've just killed two birds with one stone.."

Ed's eyes widened knowing exactly who he meant. "If you have hurt her..."

"Relax Edward, you can see for yourself."

The door creaked as Marcus came back with a blonde woman over his shoulder, carefully placing her in the chair opposite the Fullmetal Alchemist, securing her legs to the chair and her arms to a sturdy beam behind her.

"As you can see, we haven't harmed her, still a stunning complexion." He softly traced his fingers over her cheekbones "You're one lucky man Elric..."

xXx

Everyone else had gone home, Roy was still sitting at his desk with the small lamp being his only source of light. Ed never did appear, which was unlike him especially with all his talk of sex from that very morning. He had rung home a few times only for it to ring without answer, knowing that Ed didn't have any special assignments or duties.. well none he told him about. Looking to the clock it was reaching 11pm, sighing he turned his desk light out and walked to the door grabbing his coat off the hook and began the drive back home.

The house was in complete darkness. "Ed?" He checked the back room in hope that Ed would be there like last time, only he wasn't. The coat he wore that very morning was hanging up on the rack next to the front door. "Edward?" He dearly hoped to get an answer, but as expected it was met with silence. Frustration was setting in he rushed up the stairs into their bedroom and flicking the light on immediately. The bed was just how they had left it when they rushed out to headquarters that very morning. Ed did come back, but didn't sleep, he knew that the blonde could never sleep on the couch in either of the rooms downstairs or in the spare room. Ed saying something about feeling safe, like he craved the to be close to him. It was then he noticed the wardrobe door was slightly ajar, he peered inside, both his and Ed's clothes were still there, but his suitcase was missing. He looked inside the wardrobe in the spare room, the rest of the blonde's clothes were also still there. It wasn't making any sense, Ed's sudden disappearance, yet he took his suitcase but without clothing. He sat on his bed and looked into his wardrobe once more before realizing one item of the younger man's clothing had gone - his fabled red coat. He only took it with him when he went to Resembool and was one of his prized possessions, reminding him of the long, painful struggle to get his and Al's bodies back. The other being his silver pocket watch which he constantly carried with him, it was a must for all State Alchemists. Yes he wasn't an Alchemist any more but no one else needed to know that information either.

With both items nowhere to be found he came to the conclusion the idiot had gone off to Resembool without telling him. It was too late in the evening to ring the Rockbells, he'd have to give Ed the third degree in the morning.

xXx

"You going to tell me the reason I am here? Cause I don't have time for your scare tactics... I would of helped you, but since you brought Winry here that deal is off. I'm guessing since you were in the General Bastard's house he was the one you were after.."

"We went there to find information on Lornel, where better than Roy Mustang's house? If you hadn't turned up we could have got what we wanted and you'd still be enjoying your lovely life."

"Lornel? Who the fucking hell is Lornel?" The last time Ed was this clueless Mustang jumped him, yet he hoped to high heaven that this guy didn't have that in mind.

"Elizabeth Lornel.." The man watched Ed as he searched his mind. "..Roy Mustang's fiancée" Ed burst out laughing. "What's so funny!?" The man grabbed Ed by his shirt.

He couldn't stop laughing, the men were after a fictional person. "The bastard's fiancée. She's long gone."

Scruffy placed his face close to the chuckling alchemist. "Where is she Edward?" The question fell on deaf ears and the blonde's sniggering made his blood boil, he needed to know his place.

A right hook met Ed's jaw, yet the laughing still continued. He hit him again and again pounding his head with blows, it didn't stop until Marcus finally intervened.

"Boss wait! you said it yourself that he was our bargaining chip, he won't be useful dead!"

The blonde spat out a blood that was gathering in his mouth, "Better do as your puppet said." He managed to produce a half smirk, one side of his face was already starting to swell whilst blood dripped from a cut just under his right eye.

Marcus and the other man turned to walk away before Ed's cockiness got the better of him.

"All the best boys, send me a postcard when you do find her.."

With that last remark the young man lost any restraint he had and grabbed the nearby bat hitting it hard on Fullmetal's head to join Winry in unconsciousness.

xXx

Roy moaned as he slowly woke reaching to the other side of the bed to grab onto a warm body, only to find it cold and unoccupied. His eyes snapped open remembering before grabbing Ed's pillow and throwing it against the wall. He didn't like being kept in the dark just like when Ed left for Drachma and he especially didn't like that fact that Ed wasn't there. Stumbling downstairs he immediately went to Ed's coat and searched the pockets for anything to help him, there was something in the inside pocket. Slowly pulling it out turned out to be a small bottle. It was nice that even he was prepared for sex anywhere, but it wasn't going to actually help Roy find him unless he put it in a little bowl outside and hoped Ed would get the scent and return home like a lost puppy.  
He returned the bottle knowing that's the most creepiest shit he's ever thought of. Shaking that very idea out of his head he walked over to the telephone on the wall, grabbed the receiver and started to dial.

 _"Rockbell Automail"_ A familiar male voice answered the phone.

"Alphonse? It's Roy Mustang"

 _"General Mustang, what do we owe this pleasure... or what has my brother done now?"_

"Could you put him on for me?"

 _"Who? Ed? He hasn't been here in a long time, he was supposed to visit over a year ago but said some assignment was requiring his full attention and then some intelligence work in another country kept him away."_

"Alphonse he took his red coat and pocket watch, he has to be there. Is Winry around?"

 _"Winry.. .I haven't seen her at all, I came back late last night and she wasn't here, Pinako said She's been gone for a few days. Wherever she went she took her tools, must have been an emergency repair call out. She leaves in such a rush she forgets to leave a note."_

"Well when she comes back or Ed appears could you give me a ring at the office?"

 _"No problem. I'll get him to ring you as soon as he steps through that front door even if I have to force him."_

Roy replaced the receiver and slumped against the wall. Never had he thought he'd miss someone so much and it had only been a day.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Maybe they have run off together, they were husband and wife after all.'_

It had been days since Edward had suddenly disappeared, but that thought in Roy's mind just wouldn't go away, it was the only thing that made sense at the time. Two people who grew up together, helped each other in a time of need, got married, got divorced and then rekindled their love to run off into the sunset. He knew it wasn't true, him and Edward were together every free moment they got. There were no signs to show he was unhappy with his current situation, both of them couldn't be happier. So where was he? He searched though all of Ed's reports in hope that something would seem off and in need of investigating, but the man was thorough with his work, which made a change from when he was younger. He knew it wasn't military business or he would of actually taken some clothes at least. A call from Alphonse didn't help him with the news Winry had still not returned. That little voice in the back of his head was sounding more realistic and he didn't like it one bit. Every night he went home, staying up late in case the blonde idiot stepped through that door, he'd wake up early to see the other side of the bed empty and cold. How could one man have so much influence on him?

"General? Are you alright?" The words didn't even get through to Roy as he walked into his own office. "Have you guys noticed something isn't right with the general?" Fuery's concern was clear to see.

"He's probably being overworked again, I'll get a couple of drinks down him later tonight and he'll be back to his normal self in no time." For some reason that was always Havoc's plan for anything, a few drinks and all shall be well again.

"It's not that, it's... it's like his mind is focused on something and nothing else registers, like when he slumped into that depression last year."

"You mean when his missus suddenly upped and left?" Breda joined in with the conversation.

"Exactly like that time"

"I would say that he probably found her and tried to get her to take him back, but that doesn't seem right, it's not the General's thing. He doesn't go crawling back to anyone." Havoc walked to the open window to have a crafty cigarette, taking full advantage that his superior is in another world he wouldn't even bat an eyelid.

The red head rubbed the stubble on his chin " You think he found someone else, yet the curse of Jean appeared?"

"The... curse of Jean?" Fuery questioned looking towards Havoc.

"Y'know, you find a woman, think she's the one, you could see yourself marrying her, having kids and then boom! She only wants to be friends."

"I am here you know.." Havoc had slumped against the window frame, anything to do with women for anyone he was blamed, just cause he was the unlucky one. "..maybe, you know, he needs someone to talk to, a sympathetic shoulder to cry on.." The three men immediately turned to look at Major Hawkeye.

Whenever there was a problem she was always the one that had to go in, listen to someone's sob story ( Usually it was Havoc ). But this was Roy and even she noticed something wasn't right with him. "I've got to get him to sign some paperwork anyway, but next time.. you're consoling that baby over there.."

Havoc's cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth in sorrow, He no longer had a name, he was 'THAT baby'. It wasn't his fault that he was an emotional man and not the dark, handsome and mysterious type like Roy.

Riza collected all she needed to give to the General into one fairly small pile, but she was glad. He was always more than willing to talk to her about anything that was troubling him. As soon as she saw him she knew something was very wrong, and he wasn't acting this time round. Giving a faint knock on the door and calling his name she slowly proceeded into his office, carefully shutting the door behind her. Jean quickly threw his cigarette butt out the window and crept to the door in an attempt to listen in, but half way there a hand grabbed his collar and dragged him out by his jacket. As curious as the rest of the unit was concerning the sudden mood of their superior all of them but one knew they had to leave it in the Major's hands and not interfere.

Mustang was deep in thought behind his desk, arms folded over his chest, just staring and the growing pile of paperwork in front of him. He couldn't work, how could he with images of Ed and Winry in different scenarios all leading up to them skipping away in the sunset. Riza carefully placed the folders in front of him and snapped him out of his daze.

"Oh, thanks.." Roy sat up and picked up his pen and began reading through the newly placed documents. He read for about three seconds before just staring at the page, even his subordinate noticed that he had not moved from the same word for at least a minute, not to mention he always complains when she hands him more work to check and sign.

"General... I'm sorry if it seems like I'm intruding, but something is clearly bothering you"

Mustang was in his own little dream world again, when Ed disappeared last time he could tell Führer Grumman was hiding the fact he knew where he was, he did send him after all. But this time even the old man was clueless as to why Roy began asking questions about Fullmetal.

Hawkeye stood there for ten minutes before snapping her fingers in front of his face, once again knocking him out of his trance.

The General looked towards his door before finally looking up at his subordinate. "Fullmetal is missing."

"Missing? How so?" The news didn't exactly come as a surprise to her, it was always a fifty fifty chance Ed would be at his desk. Transferring to intelligence kept him very busy, usually involved him coming to work early and leaving late at night. There have been times where they've barely seen Ed for weeks on end.

"As in he's no where to be found."

"Surely he's just on an assignment, you know what he's like, doesn't tell anyone and just goes."

"People on an assignment take their clothing, he only took his case and red cloak. I thought he had just gone back to visit his brother, but when I called he never showed and that blonde Rockbell is missing as well.."

Hawkeye was taken back "Winry? How long has he been gone? You've already been to his apartment?"

"He's been gone about a week, He hasn't lived in that apartment for months."

"Well it's only a week sir, you know what he's like, his attention is so focused on his work he forgets to come in often. He must have changed apartments or else how can he-"

"Because he's staying with me." Roy suddenly burst out, only realizing what he had said when it was too late to take it back. It was probably best she knew from him rather than finding out some other way. "He's been staying with me ever since he got back from Drachma."

"Fine, so he's a lodger. Still means nothing Roy, they come and go as they please." He shook his head.

Riza saw the look in his eyes after her comment, it suddenly made sense. "I'm in no position to judge sir, but you know military policy, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself in to if this gets found out."

The man sat in silence, full well knowing the risks. Part of him was now regretting even saying anything, whilst the other was relieved.

"Sir, you know I don't go telling people your business and I'm not going to start now, but Edward is a full grown man, he can look after himself even without Alchemy."

"I know that Major. It's the fact that he's left with nothing, not appeared in Resembool and no one knows where he.." His words immediately stopped when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Yes?" Roy called out as his office door slowly opened.

"My apologies General Mustang, but a package for you got mixed up with my platoons.." He saluted the General before handing the package over before saluting once more and leaving.

Roy looked at the package, a large padded envelope posted from central.

FAO General Roy Mustang, central command.

He turned the item around and ripped open the top in one stroke. Immediately pulling out the piece of paper just visible.

Give us Lornel.

His brow furrowed as he read the three words over and over again. He hadn't heard that name in a while. Feeling something else in the envelope he tipped it over, letting the contents spill out onto his desk. Two photographs and what looked like one giant lock of blonde hair. He picked up the two pictures and carefully examined them. Both pictures were of the two missing. Winry Rockbell clearly unharmed, but was clearly distressed. The other picture showed Edward, whoever was keeping them captured had pulled his head up by his hair to reveal a pair of black eyes, swollen jaw, cuts, dried blood and bruises all over his face. The golden shade of hair on the desk, that was still together with a hair tie, was clearly Edward's.

"General..." She looked to the contents on the desk before looking at the note. The kidnappers were clearly people associated with the the terrorist cell which were captured and sentenced to death the previous year. "It can't be the same cell, our information was one hundred percent correct.."

He held the Fullmetal Alchemist's ponytail tight as he picked up the receiver, quickly dialing a series of numbers. "Well clearly it wasn't and they messed up somewhere along the way..."

"Rockbell Automail.."

"Alphonse, you need to come to Central immediately"

"General Mustang?"

Roy quickly replaced the receiver without explaining to the younger Elric, this was something that couldn't be discussed over the phone. He sat in silence staring at the picture, mentally cursing himself for even thinking Ed would rekindle any sort of romance with Winry. It was clear Ed was taking the punishment that would be aimed at the Automail mechanic, after all she didn't even know about the whole fiancée thing, they knew more than she did. He stared at the hacked off blonde hair, delicately running it in between his fingers. All they could do for now was wait for Alphonse..  
xXx

"Al? Hey Al long time no see! How's it going?"

"Major Havoc, is General Mustang in?"

"Huh? Yeah, but.." Alphonse burst into the general's office and hastily shut the door "...his in a meeting... Hey.." Nudging Falman with his elbow ".. you think it's about Edward?"

"Gossip queen.." It was all he said before filing some paperwork in his draw. But even he was concerned and alerted by the presence of the younger Elric brother.

Roy rested his chin on his hands. "Alphonse, thank you for coming."

"You've found out something about Ed and Winry haven't you? Why couldn't you tell me on the phone!?" Slamming his hands on the desk. It was out of character for Alphonse, but he was a very passionate man and cared deeply for his sibling and childhood friend.

"Because things need to be told in person." He handed the younger brother the picture of Winry "Ed and Winry are being held captive. Where? We don't know at this present moment. She hasn't been harmed... but Edward on the other hand.." He handed Alphonse the picture of his older brother, whose eyes instantly lit up with anger seeing how badly beaten his sibling was. "...We believe they took Winry as a way of making him speak, yet they could have easily got you."

"I would not have put it past them, only to find I wasn't there and she was. Who knows they may have just been looking for a giant suit of armour. So why do they want Ed in the first place? What's he done?"

"It is... more aimed at me, Ed was known to be in my unit, not many people know he's still working for the military.. it's a great bargaining chip."

"Okay, so what do they want with you?" He read the piece of paper that was hesitantly given to him "What or who the hell is Lornel?"

Mustang took a deep breath. "My fiancée... or so they think.. before his holiday leave, which was cut short with him doing some intelligence work for the Führer. Edward was working undercover with me as Elizabeth Lornel, making them believe that my so called fiancée wanted to leave me. Their ringleader thought otherwise asking Elizabeth to stay and acquire secret documents concerning the building layout and sensitive information, which of course was faked by Major Hawkeye. When the last folder was given to them Fullmetal's job was complete and Lornel was no more."

Alphonse had to take a moment to let that sink in. "You made my brother dress as a woman.."

"He agreed to it... hesitantly, but he agreed nonetheless."

"Any had to act like your fiancée.." Roy nodded. "..does that mean you.."

"We kept the utmost professionalism if that's what you want to know Alphonse, Amestris was under threat." With that moment Roy actually thought back to the things that were more personal than professional, but he didn't need to know that.

"So they don't know that Ed was this Elizabeth and are using him to bait you in giving them what they want.."

"Precisely" Mustang took back the note and photographs when he was suddenly stopped.

"Hang on.." Alphonse examined the photograph of Ed. " ...you say you don't even know their whereabouts?" Mustang shook his head, Al's eyes carefully scanned the photograph "Have you got a magnifying glass?" The puzzled older man reaches to his drawer and pulls out a magnifier, handing it to Alphonse.

" Now even with all the traveling I have done, I've helped rebuild damaged cities so I know a bit about construction. The metal beam my brother is secured to has a unique code engraved into it.. Major, can you get me a map of central please?" Taking out a pen and paper he quickly scrawled the code E2-SB1-B-C5-1/4. "Now to anyone else it just looks like the maker seal, you know the machine that created it, but really it's a code that tells the builder what it's for, and where it's going. E2 means with was made in the Eastern side of Amestris, just like N1 is northern, S3 south, W4 west, C5 central." He looked up to see Roy giving him his full attention, following everything he writes down. "..SB1 means Support Beam. 1 and 2 being the central pillars. B is where it will be situated in the building, basement so if we put it all together.. made in East City - Support Beam 1 - Basement level - To be used in Central. As you can see in Winry's photograph the code is exactly the same apart from the SB2"

To say Roy was impressed was an understatement. "So C5 means he's in Central for certain? But what about that final part?"

Alphonse smiled as the map was placed in front of him and began dividing up the central district into quarters " They are in the first quarter of central" Pointing to the mark on the map.

Roy looked carefully, the area the younger Elric was pointing to. It was the area with the bar the military were recommended to always avoid. The very same bar him and Ed visited undercover.

"As much as I'd love to we can't just burst into every building in that area and check the basements."

"Why not? You're the military! You've got the proof you need! You going to get let them beat Ed some more!?"

"The general is right Al, we can't go in barging into every building. We don't know how many we are against as soon as we knock on the door they could kill him and Winry. Is that what you want? Not to mention it could start a riot among the civilians when they are starting to believe in their military."

Al leapt from his seat and started pacing "So what? We just wait?"

"That's all we can do. Wait for further instructions, Al you've already helped us narrow down the area, but as a request I would like you to lay low and not make yourself known. If they know you're here they could use you too. I'll sort out Havoc and Falman. Major Hawkeye will protect you."

"But General sir, what about you?"

"They'd want me on my own anyway, it would be safer for both of us.."

xXx

Roy didn't get back home till late. Immediately going to his alcohol cabinet and pouring himself a double scotch, he sat staring at Ed's discarded ponytail on the table. He knew that if his kidnappers wanted Elizabeth they were at least familiar with the executed terrorist cell. But the fact that it was the fake fiancée they wanted means they blame her for the downfall, wanting revenge for the fallen.

"Then why didn't they approach me?"

He closed his eyes and thought back to the day Ed vanished. Sunny day waking up to see him sleeping soundly next to him, the rush to the car, the drive to central command. It was then he realised.

"He left a folder..." A sudden anger filled him and threw his glass to the wall, before placing his head in his hands. "I should have gone with him..." He looked to the alcohol stained wall, approaching it to pick up the shattered glass.  
"DAMMIT!" He cut his hand one one of the large pieces, throwing it against the wall for it to shatter once more before storming up stairs to his bedroom. Climbing in to bed still fully clothed he looked to the empty space beside him. A space that should normally be occupied by the younger blonde. His hand reached over and grabbed the pillow holding to close to his chest.

They were going to pay dearly for what they have done..


	4. Chapter 4

_Roy carefully opened the door, gloved hand ready to attack, he found the hideout. Edward was in the basement below. He slowly crept through each room, searching for a ladder or staircase down to rescue his love. The house itself was empty, he came at the right time as much as he wanted to badly injure the people responsible for putting him and Ed in this situation. It ,at least, lessened the collateral damage and the chance of someone hearing something and coming to investigate._  
 _He found it, the trap door to the basement. Quickly lifting it out of his way he proceeded down the creaking wooden steps into a dimly lit corridor. His eyes took a time to adjust before he continued into a more open planned room. There tied against one of the central pillars was Winry Rockbell, he rushed over to her, releasing the restraints._

 _"Winry, where's Ed?"_

 _Her gaunt eyes looked to him "You shouldn't have come.. we're done for..." She looked over to the corner._

 _Roy followed suit to see a just conscious Ed being held up by some scum bag with a knife to his throat. Mustang fully turned towards the perpetrator, his fingers ready to snap at a moments notice. "Let him go and I'll let you live.."_

 _The man laughed hysterically. "We told you! If you did anything they'd be killed! And it's time to get the party started!"_

 _Roy quickly raised his hand to attack to reveal pink skin, he stared at his digits shaking, there was no ignition glove. He looked back to the crazed lunatic holding Ed hostage as the blonde's neck was sliced in a matter of seconds. The man smirked as he laughed harder before throwing the dying body at Roy before making his escape._

 _Roy caught him and instantly knelt with the dying man in his arms._

 _"I TOLD YOU! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Winry shrieked with terror as she saw her ex husband bleeding profusely from the wound across his neck._

 _Tears fell down Roy's cheeks as he applied pressure to the wound in vain to try and stem the bleeding. Ed's eyes were wide, looking deep into the Flame Alchemists. He tried to speak but all that came out was a gargling sound. The blonde shivered as his entire body went into shock before coming to a halt. Roy watched helplessly as his younger love's life ended, the golden orbs were still looking at him, but lifeless._

 _"Ed?" He tried to shake him dearly hoping that the blonde had just fallen asleep. He didn't want to believe even when he looked to his blood covered hand to their clothing._

"ED!"

Roy suddenly jerked up from his bed, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. One of many dreams that haunted his mind every time he closed his eyes. Ever since he found out what had happened to the younger man his sleep has been filled with nightmares. Always the same, scenarios that would show Roy rescuing him, only to find the blonde dead by means of starvation, hanging, execution or explosion. It left him screaming awake, covered in sweat and tears, the images haunted him to his core. He sat up slowly wiping his eyes of any remaining unreleased tears before letting them drift round the bedroom. Everything felt so empty without Fullmetal. He loved him, no one had ever made him feel the way Edward has done, he just hoped he'd be able to let him know that... the sooner the better. He laid back down holding Ed's pillow close, he couldn't close his eyes again, he was afraid his mind would think of another cruel way to kill the man he had fallen deeply for.

xXx

Hours had passed before he hesitantly dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen. He didn't even know why he was in there. He wasn't hungry, yet he still checked the cupboards. He looked to the clock, the temptation to skip work was strong, but staying in an empty house full of Ed's belongings wasn't going to help him, he wouldn't be able to work with the blonde deep in every thought. He left the kitchen to the hallway looking at the reflection of the person staring back at him. His eyes were red from the tears produced by his own nightmares, dark bags under them to show his lack of sleep. He couldn't face work looking like this, questions would be raised left, right and center. Turning round to go back upstairs he placed a foot on the first step when he, out of the corner of his eye, noticed a white envelope attached to the inside of his front door. He stared at the item before making his way to it, ripping it off where it was attached to the woodwork by a small clothing pin. Scanning the front and back there was no indication where or who it was from and whom it was addressed to. He carefully ripped along the flap with his thumb before pulling out a small peice of paper.

Care for a drink?

The handwriting was exactly the same as the note signaling that Ed and Winry had been captured. He looked back to the clock before looking back to the paper in his hand. It may be eleven o'clock in the morning, but he'd stay at that bar all day if he had to, any means to get Ed back home. Scrunching the paper in his hand he tossed it to the side, grabbing his coat and a flat cap off the rack he set off on the long walk, hoping it'll clear his head better then a short drive. If or when he did meet this person he had to remain calm and not risk mouthing off in case it put Ed and Winry in even more danger.

He hadn't been here since he and Ed were undercover all those months ago. Just like the time he and Ed had stepped through that door as a fictional item the bartender flagged him down. Roy was grateful that James was on shift, it was good to see a friendly face. Usually he'd happily talk to man, but all that was on his mind were the two blondes that were currently being held prisoner somewhere nearby. It pissed him off knowing that they were be close by and there was nothing he could do. If anything the people who kidnapped him would be laughing at him being so near yet so far.

When he reached the bar he shook James' hand and took a seat on the stool beside him.

"I'm sorry, I know it's old news now but I ain't seen yer since." James grabbed a glass from under the bar and a bottle of scotch from the counter behind him and started to pour Mustang a drink.

Mustang nodded in thanks to the glass that was placed in front of him. The barman didn't mention anymore of his past fiancée, probably to refrain from bringing up bad memories, not that Roy had any about Edward, but he didn't need to know that.

The Flame turned around with his back to the bar, watching anyone who came in or walked out of the building, any clue he could get as to who was behind the capture of the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Automail Mechanic.

Eleven in the morning slowly past to six in the evening. Roy had taken a seat in the darkened corner of the room with full view of the entire bar. No one had approached him, he got a few looks but that was because of his status. If he had to he would stay until closing time. He wasn't going to leave until he found out more about Edward.

Nine hours since he had arrived the barman that had replaced James came up to his table seemingly to take a glass before talking in a hushed tone.

"I do beg yer pardon sir, but there is a gentleman in the private area that wishes to speak to you."

He was finally going to get some answers as he said his thanks and made his way through to the private area. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by a scruffily dressed man with unkempt hair.

"General Mustang, thank you for coming by. Please, take a seat." Holding his arm out to the opposite end of the half moon seating.

Mustang glared before slowly taking the seat opposite. He was a young man, could easily put him in his early twenties, quite distinctive green eyes. But the scar down the side of his face was the one thing that caught his full attention. What had happened for him to receive such a mark?

"I've been told you've been sitting out there for quite some time.." He linked his hands together on top of the wooden table.

"I don't take kindly to people making me wait... or breaking into my house instead of just using the letter box."

"Ah yes my apologies for that, but it had to be done, it got your attention didn't it?"

"Cut to the chase, you going to tell me what this is all about?" He didn't like the fact that the man opposite him was so... polite.

"Obviously you know what we want, and we feel you're the one who knows where she is. She helped you capture, trial and execute my people, it's only fair I take someone close to you as a trade agreement. Edward and Winry Elric for Elizabeth Lornel."

Nothing irritated Roy more than when he called Winry an Elric. Sure they were married at one point, but got divorced over two years ago. Ed was a bargaining tool... his Ed, the one person that made him feel whole. He already had 'Lornel' just... not in the form they would be expecting.

"What makes you think I know where she is? She used my rank against me to claim classified documents, she used me, went against the people of Amestris, left me for dust - taking a very large sum from my bank account. As much as I care, she's dead to me."

"If you find her and hand her to us we will make sure she pays for what she has done on both sides, and you'll get your precious State Alchemist back."

"I'm not exactly pleased as to how you have treated Fullmetal, you're treading on a very thin ice already."

"I would like to point out that if you attack me, kill me, follow me, attempt to raid any house in Amestris, or do anything that we feel is a threat, Edward Elric will be killed. His death and blood will be on your hands, not ours."

Images from his most recent nightmare came to life. Roy clenched his teeth, any plan he had was suddenly thrown out of the window. As much as he wanted to beat, torture and burn the younger man for even laying a finger on Edward, he was helpless.

"So all I need to do is give you Elizabeth. How do I know you will keep your end of the bargain?"

"If Edward Elric dies before the trade is complete I will personally hand myself in to you. I am a man of my word General."

"When you said 'your people' what did you mean exactly... the military put an end to that factions crimes.."

"I only inherited the name, the original leader was my own sister, who kept me safe from the thugs of your precious military. She was going to rid this city of the wrong doers when she gained power and give the city back to the people."

"By blowing it up... some plan."

"It was a last resort, I am truly sorry that she did this to you General Mustang, but it's all up to you. I think we are finished here..." He stood up and turned to leave not before Roy grabbed his arm.

"..You were in my house that day, yet you took Edward. It was me you were really after.."

"Actually... we just wanted to find information, we didn't want a hostage situation, but he interrupted and we had no other choice. I'm sorry Mustang that it turned out like this, but you can make it better again. Give us Lornel and we shall return our hostages." Shaking off the hand he calmly walked out the back way.

As much as he wanted to follow the man Roy didn't want to risk the life of the one most precious to him. Now the problem was how they were going to go from here. Downing his scotch in one gulp he left the bar deep in thought as to how he was going to sort this whole problem.


	5. Chapter 5

Major Hawkeye was the first to arrive at the office. Roy had not shown up to work the previous morning and she was worried, after his confession concerning Edward she could tell that the received package had shaken him. She went to the General's house at around lunchtime, letting herself in with a set of keys he gave her in case of emergency. She wanted to see if he was alright, be a friendly face to talk to, but instead the house was deadly silent. She checked every room, cleaning up the shards of glass that littered the back room. She was just about to leave when she found a crumpled up note that had clearly been tossed away.

 **Care for a drink?**

She knew exactly what that meant, they had contacted him. Meaning that he has gone to that very bar in the first quarter of central, the bar which was technically the center of the undercover operation. As much as she wanted to go to assist with her superior she knew these people meant business. Her mind was too focused on Roy, Ed and Winry's safety that she stayed at his house awaiting his return, even falling asleep on the couch the later it got. When she woke she rushed to his bedroom to still see the bed was still made and untouched, he hadn't returned and she began to properly worry. Trying to calm her mind she collected Alphonse and proceeded to central headquarters, she didn't understand why she had to guard him. With Ed still being a State Alchemist not many people knew Al wasn't a suit of armour any more, but she did her duty to the full.

Opening his office door she was greeted by the man slumped on his desk, scotch bottle in one hand, glass in the other. Scattered on his desk were the pictures of Ed and Winry, the marked map of central, Ed's ponytail and a piece of paper full of scribbles. She carefully took it from under his hand and examined it. Before quietly leaving the office and returning to Alphonse.

It was too early in the morning for the others to arrive so it was safe to talk.

"Alphonse.." She handed him what seemed to be a list.

"Fake death certificate, use inmate on death row, set up an exchange -me for Ed, raid all houses at once, burn houses to ground, arrest all citizens. Major what happened? What is this?"

"He got another note yesterday setting up a meeting, with him only, that's why he didn't come in to work yesterday." She looked down at the list, all suggestions were crossed out apart from one 'Set up an exchange' was heavily circled. The man was going to try and sacrifice himself so Ed can be freed.

xXx

 _"Me for Edward I'm more valuable! She's bound to show if you take me hostage! Just let Ed and Winry go!"_

 _"How can you be certain? She did leave you in an instant.."_

 _"I know where she is, I know what she's doing. I know she will come back, we never called the wedding off, we never separated!"_

 _Roy was grabbed by the collar and thrown down the wooden steps, landing awkwardly at the bottom as Ed was carried past him, unconscious."_

 _A tall, well built man called after them. "Make sure he gets to the hospital"_

 _Roy smiled on the inside, Ed was now safe, it's what he wanted._

 _xxxx_

 _Weeks passed, beatings continued Roy knew he was running out of time, the longer they waited the more punishment he received, he knew it was going to be a slow and painful death._

 _The hatch to the basement suddenly opened followed by several footsteps coming down the creaking wooden stairs. His heart dropped when he saw who they brought._

 _Ed was standing in front of him once more, dressed as Elizabeth. The younger man ran to him, holding him tightly before whispering into his ear_

 _"Roy... I'm sorry... I can't let this happen to you... this is all because of me, and now I'm putting it right." He pressed his lips hard against his superiors before being pulled away._

 _The General tried to speak, but couldn't, the words wouldn't come out no matter how hard he tried. The heavily scarred man who looked like he had been a victim of Roy's handy work smirked and pulled out a gun aiming straight at his head. Ed turned and tried to grab the gun only to be overpowered. Like a flash he fell to the ground, they shot him at point blank range. Mustang didn't have time for the moment to catch up before the gun barrel was pressed to his temple and the trigger was pulled._

He fell out of his seat and onto the cold, tiled floor quickly pressing his hand to his temple to find a non existent hole.

Riza rushed in with Al after hearing a scream swiftly followed by a thud, rushing over to help her superior back to his seat. The man was still dazed from whatever nightmare he had woken from. They were able to take a good look at him as his senses took time to adjust to his surroundings, it was clear he wasn't getting any sleep, and the alcohol wasn't exactly helping. His face was a mess, days of stubble, shadowed, red eyes, it was so blatantly obvious he wasn't taking this hostage situation well.

"General.." Alphonse knelt beside his brother's superior. "What happened at the bar.."

Roy looked to the desk not even remembering what he was even doing there.

"They want to set up a trade, we give them what they want, they'll let Ed and Winry go. They want us to give them a person which they already have.." He placed his head in his hands, as a rare hangover began to take hold. "I've got no other choice.."

Riza raised her voice, much to the dismay of Roy's thumping head. "What hand yourself over? What will that achieve? Nothing Roy, absolutely nothing! We'll still have a hostage situation with the country at stake with a rebel group after a fictional person!"

"At least Edward and Winry will be safe!" He hastily got up from his chair and lent against the window frame looking to the dark streets below "It's my fault Ed's in this situation, Winry was dragged into it because they believe she is still an Elric.."

"She is still an Elric.." Roy spun round to face the younger brother "She's married to me.." Alphonse stood defiant "...I very much doubt it that he told you that they divorced because she had an affair."

"Then... Winry... why are you so calm?"

"Inside I'm not calm at all, I want her out safe and unharmed, but someone's got to be rational and level headed in this place, which you clearly aren't." Al glared at the general.

"I am being rational! I'm trying to get them out of there! You were the one who wanted to break every door down when you found out which area they are held in!"

"And I'm saying you're rushing into things without looking at the bigger picture! The major is right, trading yourself for them will achieve nothing! What has happened to the Roy Mustang I remember? The man who was strong and defiant. The man everyone was willing to follow and support! A person to fear just by the click of his fingers!? Because what I'm seeing is a feeble alcoholic who's not thinking about everyone else if he hands himself over!"

Roy storms over and grabs a fistful of Al's shirt into a clenched fist "I'm the only one thinking about everyone else.."

"The lack of sleep must be heavily affecting you. If you turn yourself over your colleagues will be dragged into this mess, yet the whole military, not to mention Ed and Winry will have none of it. Tell my Roy, you said the operation with Ed was handled, and I quote, in the 'Utmost professionalism'. It's always Ed this and Ed that, what is my brother to you General!?"

Roy snarled before answering "Fine, you want the truth? It's my fault he got captured in the first place, he was in my house when they were searching it for clues. I should have gone with him, we were running late and I sent him back on his own! Ever since that day has been replying in my mind. I wake up screaming every night, each nightmare brings a new horror of Ed dying in their hands... in my hands." He finally let go of Al and sat back down at his desk. "It did start out professional, I promise you that Alphonse. Sure maybe some kisses were more personal then professional, but it never went any further. We didn't even know about the other's feelings until Ed returned from Drachma. Edward means everything to me, I just want him back.. "

Alphonse straightened his jacket "Ten months ago.." He paused for a second before continuing "..that's when Ed started talking to me again.. he was going to visit and settle our differences."

"Al?" Hawkeye rested her hand on his shoulder.

"He found someone else.." He looks to Roy ".. I guess that person was you.. he was ready to move on and forgive me and Winry..." Mustang looked up and met his gaze. "We were going to be a family again.." He paused again this time deep in thought. ".. General, I know what to do.."


	6. Ghosts

"General Mustang.. I hope you have brought me some good news."

It had been three days since their last meeting. The air was thick with the smell of stale cigarette smoke, it was leaving a horrid taste in the General's mouth.

Roy took his seat and nodded in confirmation. "This weekend you'll have her. But how do we know you'll hold your end of the bargain. You're not exactly in my good books for beating up my subordinate before you even started negotiations."

"We interrogated Edward as an easy means of trying to find her, he laughed in our face and had to be punished. I'm a man of my word General, as soon as you hand her over we shall release the Fullmetal Alchemist and the mechanic. But how can I trust you? How do I know it's not one of your subordinates or another alchemist pretending to be her?" The scarred man reached into his pocket and placed a cigarette to his mouth.

"The only one who knows her face is Ed, take her to him, he can't lie, he's a terrible liar. You look into his eyes, and you will see all the proof you need. I give her to you and you let them walk free."

The man took a drag on his cigarette before exhaling the white smoke to the side. Both men sat in silence, concentrating on only each other in a hope that their opposite would flinch to show uncertainty or a bluff, but both stayed completely focused.

Ed's kidnapper took another drag before breaking the silence. "So here's how we are going to do it..." Roy sat back in the chair arms folded. ".. She meets us.. only with you, we check the area for military. Don't bother trying to disguise your people as civilians... we are a tight bunch round here, everyone knows everyone. As soon as we are certain that you aren't camping out we exchange the Mrs Elric for Lornel. We show that bitch to Ed and if he confirms it we leave him in a random alleyway. After all we don't want to let you pin point our place." He sniggered and smirked. "It's a shame. I'm going to miss my little punch bag."

Within an instant Roy jumped from his seat and reached over the table, grabbing the cocky man's jacket tightly in his fist. His eyes were full of rage, as he reached into his pocket, pulling out one of his ignition gloves. He expertly placed it on one handed, before holding it out to his tormentor ready to click and send him to a painful death at any moment.

"Now now General, remember the deal. I could have them killed at any moment, wouldn't want that would you.."

Roy gritted his teeth, his breathing had rapidly increased in anger. How he wanted to just end this scum's life, save Ed and Winry and go back to how it was before all this happened. Giving a few minutes looking at the smug look on the younger man's face he finally let go, pushing him back into his seat.

"Mmm... touchy subject? You really get attached to your soldiers don't you?"

"It's not that I'm attached, it's the fact that you have kidnapped and tourtured a State Alchemist. With that you carry a very large target above your head." Roy thankfully remembered to leave Edward's rank as Brigadier General out and keep pretending he as a lower rank state alchemist. He had a feeling if they knew more they'd use that as extra bait for more demands.

The man smirked again stubbing his cigarette out in the ash tray, Mustang following his every move. "You know General... I wanted to be a soldier once, until I lost all faith in the military what with all the blackmail, bribery, treason, corruption and illegal activities.."

"Are we done?" He didn't even want to go into any sort of detail about Bradley's reign.

The scarred face leaned forward "We will give you a time and place, just make sure she's there.."

xXx

"Major Hawkeye" He had barely taken two steps into his unit's office when he suddenly summoned her, both of them quickly walked into his office, quickly shutting the door.

"How did it go?"

"What is Alphonse doing? I've just had to lie the whole way through keeping promises which we can't keep! Not to mention I nearly attacked him in the process!"

"Sir, I don't know what he's doing either, but we have to put our faith in him, he's busy working on something with a man he met on his travels."

"Great so someone else knows..."

"No. He's not mentioned this whole fiasco to anyone, he gaves us his word."

"We don't have much time left.. make sure you remind him. Sometime between now and then we are going to get a time and place sent to us. No other military personnel in the area." He watched as the major took her leave and left him in his office.

Roy slumped to his seat, around this time he'd probably have got the scotch bottle out, but his little coming together with Ed's brother made him see some perspective. He rest his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Of course he was concerned for Ed and Winry's welfare still, criminals were always untrustworthy. He just hoped Al knew what he was doing.. whatever it was that he was doing. He was the last hope or neither of them would see their loved ones alive again.

xXx

Sunday 4am  
Phone box  
Grift Street.

The General examined the piece of paper, part of him was thankful they that actually posted it and not broke in to his house. Before he grabbed his coat to begin the drive to headquarters the telephone rang.

"Mustang."

"Hey General! How are you doing! Hope you're well!"

"What is it Havoc..." He was beginning to act like Maes in a way.. whether that was good or bad was another thing.

"There's... someone here to see you... and I thought I'd best give you a heads up. I'll see you when you get here."

"Havoc?" He was greeted with silence, he turned to give the receiver a very confused look before placing it back on the phone. "Give me a heads up..." Something was off, very off. Part of him really didn't want to go, but curiosity got the better of him.

The journey there was a nerve racking one, they way Havoc talked to him he could tell he was nervous. The only person he'd be nervous about is if Grumman stampeded into the office raising his voice and demanding to see him. 'Has the Führer found out about Ed?'

He walked into the office to receive solemn looks from his unit. He looked towards the office before looking back at them.

"Hawkeye's with 'em... just... aw heck Roy just.. don't lose it.."

He wasn't going to get anything else out of them, they couldn't even look at him. The room had never felt so depressing. He slowly walked to his office door and paused on the handle. Had they found Ed? His nightmares suddenly spawned in his memory. Had they not kept their end of the bargain and already killed him? Taking a deep breath he opened to see Major Hawkeye standing beside a seated, hooded figure. They exchanged glances before the blonde woman looked to her commanding officer. His eyes narrowed to the black cloak, it was a few minutes before he looked to his subordinate for some kind of answer to receive no response. He cautiously made his way to his desk keeping his eyes on the unknown person waiting patiently. Taking his seat to try and look at the face all he saw was another piece of cloth hiding their features.

"You going to tell me who this is Major Hawkeye?"

Instead the hooded figure removed the cloth and hood.

Blue eyes stared at obsidian.

Roy Froze.


	7. Brother

What greeted the General was something he'd never thought he'd ever see again. That very same brown hair and blue eyes from those months ago. He was greeted by a ghost, by Elizabeth Lornel. To say he was shocked was the biggest understatement, the whole cause of their recent predicament was sitting right before his eyes. How was that possible? She shouldn't even be here, she isn't real.

"I'm sorry General, but coming to actually visit you here was the only way to find out of it was flawless." A deeper voice rang out from the woman's mouth.

A voice that sounded so close to Edward's there was only one person it could be. "Alphonse?"

"The one and only.."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It is the only way we can pull it off. I had the major's help of course, asking her to do all that she taught Ed to do.."

"Al, these people want to kill Lornel. Ed and Winry will never forgive us if something happens to you."

"They aren't going to kill me General.." Alphonse quickly took off the jacket and began to quickly unbutton the blouse.

Roy didn't know where to look. Sure the younger Elric was male, he's seen Ed like this, but THIS.. he did feel uncomfortable and averted his eyes to his desk. A small cough made him look up to the part naked Alphonse noticing something strapped to his chest, that wasn't a padded bra.

"This is what's going to help you find their position. I was working with a man I met on my travels, luckily he was in Central at the time. Together we created this device."

"It's a bit big isn't it?" Roy stared at the rectangular casing that had wires coming out of it from all sides.

"Well thanks to your 'ideal woman'.." , he made sure he said it as his fingers imitated inverted commas, "..it's well disguised under the bust area. Mind you.." He took a small lock of brown hair in between his finger and thumb. "You seem to go with blondes at the moment." He chuckled at his last remark, even getting a slight smile out of the man opposite. "Basically this is a sort of tracking device.." He passed Roy a small metal box complete with screen and antenna and switched on the device strapped to him for Roy's screen to start blipping. "It's already tried and tested. This will tell you my where abouts wherever I am in Central."

Roy's eyes perked up "So that's why you got me to tell that guy to make him show Elizabeth to Ed, and because of Ed's reaction when he realises it's you."

"I'm just hoping he doesn't shout his mouth off..." Al nervously chuckled as he replaced his clothing. "..but by you telling him to show me to Ed it's a guarantee that I will be in the same building. Leaving you and the others to play hero and get us out of there."

xXx

The morning of Sunday came. Roy and Al were in a car waiting outside the meeting point. The General couldn't help but keep glancing to the man beside him.

"It's scary how much you look like Ed when he did this.."

"What you want to kiss me now? Because I'm telling you now General there is no way that is going to happen." Al chuckled as he looked over to Roy's open state pocket watch. "It's nearly time, best get the restraints on." The temporary brunette turned his tracking device on and placed his hands behind his back. Not only did he help with making the tracker he also had enough time to create some special cuffs. To any other person they looked like a normal set of metal cuffs, even if they were tugged to the other person they would look and feel secure, but unbeknownst to them inside was a touch sensitive latch. Alphonse would be able to release his hands quickly in case of any need to defend himself or Edward. They looked to the receiver to see the tracker was working and waited a few extra minutes.

The time had come, there was no turning back even though that was never an option for both men. Roy stepped out of the car first swiftly followed by Al and waited at the phone box. It didn't take long until a woman appears with Winry walking slowly beside her blindfolded. All Alphonse could do was suppress his emotions as the cloth was removed, they made eye contact. She was unharmed, not a mark visible on her bare skin, he was relieved but his concern for Ed grew even greater knowing the punishment he had already received.

"Roy!" The blonde woman was released and ran into his arms crying.

Al's heart ached, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, to show her she was safe. But he knew what he had to do.

"Elizabeth!" Roy called out as Alphonse walked to the waiting rebel.

"Take care of her.." His feminine voice was surprisingly better then Edward's.

Nothing more was said between the two as Elizabeth went one way, Roy and Winry went the other.

"No Roy! We can't go without Ed! I won't leave him behind!"

"We aren't going to leave him, I promise you that.." He carefully placed her in the front passenger seat. "...we take you to a safe house and come back from Edward."

"That woman... was that... Lornel? Every time they came.. that name, they'd scream it and then beat Ed..."

"How bad is Edward?"

xxxxx

Alphonse was blindfolded as soon as he was out of sight from Roy and Winry, he'd never been to this side of central so he was as clueless as anyone to where he was being led, he was just hoping the tracker wouldn't let him down. He couldn't tell how long for, but they were walking for a considerable amount of time, it was either just to waste sometime from the short trip from the hideout or it was genuinely a long way from the meeting point. How grateful he was to his older brother that he never wore heels when he was in this disguise.

They suddenly stopped, Al took a silent deep breath as a door creaked open in front of him. He waited for instructions, but was instead pushed through and into the building. All was silent and the blindfold was removed to be greeted by the man with the scarred face, the very same man Roy briefed him about, he was one of the people that took Ed, but he wasn't alone. Eight other people glared at him as well as the woman that had escorted him. The very same man pushed Al against the wall, grabbing the younger Elric's face in his hand, digging his fingertips into the skin and squeezing against his jaw hard, an action that will no doubt leave bruising.

"Well, it's good to finally meet you Elizabeth. Quite a hard person to find, no matter how hard we tried and yet all we had to do was get General Mustang's lap dog and you come quietly."

Al stayed quiet until his face was finally released "I did it for the two innocent people you captured, no one else. Roy meant nothing to me, yet your sister made me stay with him. You don't know how it feels to live a lie pretending to be besotted with a man obsessed with power. That's why I left so quickly, but I did as I was asked by her. It wasn't my fault that she didn't think things through before rushing in and getting caught."

He suddenly grabbed his throat squeezing with a small amount of force. "You betrayed her, you betrayed us and the people of Amestris. Marcus, take her down to the alchemist, verify who she is, the quicker this is done the more fun we'll have with her." He pushed him into the clutches of his second in command.

The trap door to the basement slammed open before they slowly began their decent. Al counted each step trying his best to stay calm, in front was Marcus behind was the leader. He could easily take care of two people what with all the hand to hand combat him and his brother learnt over the years. The further down the stairs the more thicker the air felt with damp and mould, it was no place for anyone to be held. His mind went back to Winry, hoping that she was alright, he knew for sure she was in a much better state then what Ed would be. They reached the bottom and the door to the basement room opened, and he was pushed through.

 _'Do they treat all women like this?'_

The dark room was awash with the smell of blood and sweat, he could feel it in the back of his throat. Al's senses were on full alert, and was on the verge of releasing himself from the cuffs as the seconds ticked by, unaware of what the other two men were doing or planning. There was a click before the room filled with light, Al squinted his eyes to quickly adjust in the sudden change. In front of him were the two basement center support beams on one side was an empty chair, on the other a body was slouched forward, arms tied around the beam complete with hands in stocks. The legs were tied securely to the chair, trousers ripped on one leg revealing hidden Automail, a once white shirt stained heavily with blood and dirt. Marcus walked up to the man grabbing his badly cut hair in a fist and pulled the head up to face the younger Elric brother.

His skin was pale, his face was gaunt, he had clearly been starved. Al was doing his best to hide the tears, but to see his own brother in the state he was in was heartbreaking and angered him greatly. He was about to release himself from the cuffs when the barrel of a gun was pressed against him.

Ed's eyes slowly opened and met the woman who was forced to kneel in front of him, gun to the top of her head. He carefully scanned her features, before looking back to the blue eyes.

Al could see Ed thinking hard as to why the woman he disguised undercover as was now kneeling in front of him. The younger Elric didn't know if Ed was even strong enough to speak yet alone give some sort of signal that he knew that it was his younger brother in front of him.

He needed to get Ed out of there now.


	8. Rescue

Alphonse couldn't wait anymore. He did his best to hold back up to this point, but now he was desperate to get his sibling out of there. Using the techniques him and his brother learnt when they were children he used his speed to quickly disarm the man behind him, kicking him to the floor. Just for extra measures he gave him a taste of his own medicine by pointing his own gun to his head.

The man raised his arms innocently, eyes widened with false fear, before laughing. "Look at that, I'm not surprised that you would still put up a fight.."

The younger Elric didn't flinch or even blink. "Let Edward go and you shall be spared." He demanded in his feminine voice. His brother meant the world to him, even if it meant doing things that even he was against doing, like taking a human life. His brother had protected him all those years he was a soul trapped in a suit of armour, throwing himself in front of him and risking his own life to protect the seal that kept him in this world.

"You know Elizabeth, to someone else, that option would seem like paradise, but I know the consequences of my actions, especially since he is a state alchemist. Also you might want to think again.." He sniggered as he pointed over to the direction of the older Elric. Alphonse followed the finger over to his brother to see Marcus with the barrel of his gun firmly planted on the skull of the barely conscious Fullmetal Alchemist.

He quickly turned back around to be staring down a barrel of a gun once more as the scarred man was already back on his feet, taking the upper hand once more.

"I also know that in these kinds of situations it helps to carry two guns, just in case someone tries to disarm me. So I'm going to make a deal with you. You can either shoot me which will trigger Marcus to blow blondie's head to produce a lovely artistic splatter of blood and brains. Or you can give me my gun back... your choice."

Al looked towards his brother once more knowing that the older sibling would be pleading with him to stop. He swiftly replied as the kidnapper re claimed his weapon, placing it quickly into the band of his pants. Alphonse kept watch on his brother, he was clearly shaken by his ordeal in their hands and having the barrel of a gun pushed hard into the back of his head wasn't helping him.

The butt of the leader's gun suddenly connected with Al's jaw, throwing him back into the wall. He could feel and taste a small pool of blood forming under his tongue and spat out the crimson liquid to the floor, before his whole body was forcibly pushed hard against the wall.

"I bet you had this planned the whole time didn't you? HUH!? Try and get the upper hand. Free the Fullmetal Alchemist. Then you could run into his arms and play happily families, continue where you left off. You and Mustang planned all this! He didn't keep his end of the bargain! And he knows what happens when he doesn't stick to-"

Screams were heard from the floor above before multiple loud thumps sounded in unison before silence once more coated the damp stricken basement. The leader looked over to Marcus who was just as concerned before he turned back to Alphonse.

"He's here isn't he? Mustang. How!? You weren't followed!" He looked over to his subordinate. "Marcus throw me that rope."

The other man did so and Al's hands were bound tightly behind his back. Marcus released Edward from one of the central pillars, no matter how hard he tried the blonde couldn't fight back, he was too weak, barely able to lift his arms and stand on his own two feet. The stocks were re attached to his wrists and the rope that once bound his wrists where now round his feet just as they were on Alphonse's, not tightly bound, but enough so he could walk without the kidnappers fearing that they could kick back. Marcus lift Ed placing an arm through his bound arms and keeping hold on the back of his neck whilst the other kept him upright. The leader did the same to Alphonse, only forcing his head lower as they walked them to the stairs, leading them back up to the ground floor.

They took each step slowly and cautiously as to not make a sound. The barrels of their guns intently focus on their prisoners' heads. They reached the trap door looking to each other they nodded and quickly opened the hatch pushing their respective hostages up and out first as a protective shield.

Roy was ready to snap his fingers, but stopped himself as Alphonse was the first to appear, swiftly followed by Rachel's brother. He could attack, but then there was an incredibly high risk that he could seriously hurt Edward's sibling.

"Hiding behind someone, that's a bit cowardly isn't it?" Roy glared.

The scarred man smirked. "Oh no this is perfectly fair, you broke your end of the deal. Now how about you hand over those gloves and we can talk a bit better. Just remember General I have the upper hand." He looked around the floor to see the burned members of his group. Him and Marcus were the last resistance, the last men standing.

Mustang's eyes widened as Ed was brought into view, barely standing and in a very poor condition. Bloodied, bruised and swollen, there was no way to tell for sure how bad until he got to a hospital. To say it infuriated him was an understatement of the century, there was nothing more he wanted to do to these people then kill them in the most slowest, painful way possible for even laying a finger on his blonde.

"General... your ignition gloves.." He smirked as Marcus made it very clear what would happen with his younger love, pushing his gun as hard into the blonde's head as possible.

He couldn't risk it, quickly taking off each of the white fabric he threw them to the floor in front of the men.

"Marcus... search him."

The man in question smirked as he punched Ed hard, forcing him to crash into the wall before slowly slipping down the chipped plaster. Roy watched in horror as his subordinate slumped to the dusty floor limp and unresponsive. Marcus pointed his weapon at the General's face as he began searching through his uniform pockets for anything offensive to find nothing, but keeping his gun trained on the man beside him.

Al was still hunched forward, gun still pressed hard into his head as he was moved further into the room before hastily placed on a chair with the man looming behind him. Marcus moved back closer to Edward, still keeping an eye on the Flame, even Roy knew any sudden movements and one of them was going to be shot and killed.

"You betrayed us.. you and her were in this together! You killed my sister, you killed my people, you killed my men! Just a simple task Mustang, we were going to release Edward, we got what we wanted, yet you had to burst in here and try to play hero! You followed us! You broke everything we agreed on!" He pushed his gun hard against Alphonse's temple.

"You took one of Amestris' State Alchemists, one of MY State Alchemists, just by doing that you know the punishment is severe! Yet you carried on, interrogating and torturing him! Anything we agreed on was nullified even before the meetings when you sent me his photograph! I don't take kindly to people who mess with my unit." He moved closer to the leader before a he drew his secondary gun and aimed towards him, pausing him in his tracks.

"Marcus, do it... kill him!" He kept one gun firmly to Alphonse whilst he second now had Roy in his sights. "This is what you get for betraying me General! Say goodbye to your most precious and prized Alchemist!"

Roy and Al quickly turned to his second in command to see he had turned and was aiming his weapon at the unconscious Edward. He squeezed the trigger, a shot echoed throughout the room. Then silence. Roy quickly looked to his unconscious lover scanning the head and body for bullet holes, yet there was none. His attention quickly turned to Marcus as he suddenly fell lifeless onto the floor, revealing a profusely bleeding wound in his temple.

"Marcus? Marcus!" The leader was in a panic, Ed was unconscious and bound, Lornel was tied in front of him and Mustang had been searched having nothing else on him.

A blonde woman complete in Amestris military uniform walked in aiming her gun in his direction.

As soon as he heard the movement coming from the back room he immediately dropped one of his guns and quickly grabbed his hostage around the throat. With no where to go and his exits blocked by Mustang and the woman he hurriedly backed into a corner, using Alphonse as a human shield.

"Sorry Sir, I know you wanted him alive for interrogation, but it was either him or Edward..."

"Well done Major, next time I wish you didn't leave it till that last minute.."

"Couldn't be helped sir, I came across some resistance."

With the Major's firearm trained on the last man standing from the group of rebels, Mustang quickly picked up his discarded ignition gloves off the soiled floor and dusted them off before turning his attentions to Edward. He gently held the younger blondes face in his hands. He was breathing, but barely. Roy knew that this situation would have to finish quickly, Ed needed urgent medical care. Carefully placing the blonde's head to rest on his shoulder the older man quickly placed his ignition gloves back over his bare hands before slowly standing back up to look at Ed's kidnapper.

"You're outnumbered."

"I may be outnumbered but I still have the upper hand!" Placing his gun hastily into the base of Al's skull. He was breathing heavily as he continued. "Now.. you are going to do as I tell you, if not I swear her brains will splatter these walls!"

'One shot, that's all I need.' Major Hawkeye quickly glanced to Roy before looking back to Alphonse.

"You think I'm bluffing!? Now move or I swear I'll-"

There was a small opening and the trigger was pulled.


	9. End

**Censored version.**

The irritating ring from his telephone woke Roy, the only thing he wanted to do was ignore the constant chime and bury his head back into the soft pillow in a hope that whoever was calling would get the message. Only it didn't. He looked to his clock to see it reading eight in the morning, he wasn't late to work it was one of his rare days off. But the phone just kept ringing and ringing. Groaning in frustration as he kicked the covers off and dragged himself out of the warm sheets and into the harsh cold of the house. Since the kidnapping fiasco Roy had moved house to a less habited part of central, he couldn't stay in the old house as much as it was full of pleasant memories the bad ones overwhelmed even the most wonderful of thoughts. Sadly new house meant a new layout, he only moved in a couple of days ago yet in his dazed state he managed to walk into the kitchen and the closet before finally arriving in the front room slumping on the sofa before picking up the receiver beside him.

"What" He wasn't in the mood for formalities as he muttered into the speaker.

"General Mustang, sorry for calling you sir, but we thought it was best you know that Richard Themmer has succumbed to his injuries and died in the early hours of this morning."

Ed's kidnapper, they only found out his real name when he was hospitalised, making Roy remember back to that day..

Alphonse looked back to Riza knowing what he had to do. He flinched at just the right moment to reveal a small part of Richard's head, he could have been shot at that very moment but Riza was quicker on the trigger and the bullet pierced the side of his skull. His grip on Alphonse released as the younger brother ran out of the line of fire and to the side of his sibling, luckily coming out of the situation with a small cut and burn on his right cheekbone, where the bullet grazed him, and a bruised neck. Roy was ready to incinerate the badly injured man and put him out of his miserable, petty, life when his subordinate raised her arm in front of him to stop the attack.

"Sir Edward needs immediate medical care, I suggest you get him to hospital and leave me to finish off here."

He didn't hesitate and quickly turned to the still unconscious blonde, sliding one arm under his knees and the other around the back he picked him up with such ease. He took one last look at his captor and quickly left the house with Alphonse in tow.

It was only later when the General found out that Richard somehow gained consciousness and strength, when Hawkeye was on her own, to raise his gun and attempt to pull the trigger. The major had no choice but to shoot him in the chest, puncturing a lung. The pain caused the kidnapper to drop hi gun instantly, Hawkeye kicking it as far away from them as possible before he slipped into unconsciousness again.

He was rushed into surgery. They originally wanted to capture him and Marcus Nillen for interrogation, but that wasn't to be. The bullet was lodged into the leader's brain, inoperable without causing extensive damage, it was only a matter of time before he slipped away from life. He remained in a vegetative state for two months, before finally giving up the fight.

"General?"

He suddenly remembered the phone call and snapped back to reality once more "I understand, thank you." He slowly placed the receiver back on it's hook. More intel revealed that Richard was stolen from his parents when he was only three years old, presumed dead. Instead he was given to a family in the poor district of central, Rachel's family. Raised in poverty and hatred for the military it was only a matter of time that he'd follow his new sister into a world of crime to survive.

A shiver ran down his spine as he slowly made his way back to bed, carefully holding onto the handrail of the stairs. Ed's state was worse than they originally thought, several broken ribs, a broken jaw and internal bleeding, not to mention dehydration and starvation. It was touch and go for the Fullmetal alchemist. The two months after his rescue Roy barely left his bedside. It would be the room where he slept, did his paper work, hold the tanned hand whenever they were alone and brush away any stray blonde hairs that fell over his face. He was sure that people raised their suspicions with Riza as to why he was constantly with Fullmetal, but he didn't care. He was terrified of losing him, he meant the world to him and without Ed he'd be lost and alone.

Roy climbed back into bed looking over at the figure beside him.

"Took your damn time." A mutter came out from the face buried in the pillow.

The older man shuffled across and wrapped his arm around the man's waist before inhaling the sweet scent coming from the blonde hair before planting a kiss on his ear.

"I was hoping we'd be left in peace."

He wasn't going to tell him what the call was really about, Ed had only just been discharged from hospital the night before. Roy was just relieved that he could hold him once more in his arms, he didn't want to let him go. Ed turned round to face him, his golden orbs meeting the older's dark ones. Time stood still as they glazed into each other's eyes. Roy slowly brought his hand up and began to softly stroke his face, his skin was so perfect and smooth to his touch before gradually moving his hand through the silky blonde hair. Exactly identical to the short style he had when he was younger, before the ponytail, looking rather handsome.. not that the General would ever admit to that unless he was being VERY over romantic.

Ed reached over and planted a soft kiss on the raven's lips, which was greatly received and returned.

As they parted their eyes connected once more before desire began to ravish the two men as their lips clashed in a fiery heat of passion. Both inhaling sharply through their noses as their tongues danced and intertwined. Roy's hands remained around his subordinate's waist and threading desperately through the smooth blonde hair. Ed grabbed the hand on his waist and tried to move it to his crotch like Roy always did on his own accord, but he was met with resistance, moaning in frustration Ed pulled away.

"You're supposed to be resting..." Was not the words Ed wanted to hear.

He sighed, releasing himself from his grasp and turning over in frustration as Mustang sat upright against the head rest looking over to the sulking man beside him.

"As much as I want to Ed you are still recovering.."

"I was discharged from hospital Roy. There is a reason they do that."

"Yes, I know, but they still told you to take it easy."

The blonde rolled out and walked over to Roy's side of the bed.

"Three weeks incarcerated." He pulled his tank top over his head and exposed his upper body.

Roy couldn't help but admire the toned skin. The muscles not quite as defined as what they used to be bare in mind the circumstances Edward had been through. He remembered the state of the torso when they arrived at the hospital, bloodied and heavily bruised. Now the skin was clear, something he could change, apart from the old scar on his right shoulder.

"Two months in hospital." He continued as he lowered his boxers and kicked them to the side, exposing his entire bare self to his older lover.

Roy's breath hitched as he followed Ed's actions, admiring the naked body from head to toe. He could feel his own body reacting to the sight before him. His eyes lingering on the member firmly standing to attention, twitching in the cold air, to the two hardened buds on his chest. The things he could do to that body were endless.

"You saying after that time you don't want this." To Ed it was clear as day that Roy wasn't put off from the sight in front of him. He could see the lust and desire as he admired his naked body.

"You know I do, but..." Just at that moment the blonde straddled him placing his mouth directly next to his ear

Ed whispered seductively "Nearly three months..." He slowly pressed himself against the general's own hardness releasing a breathy moan into his ear. He knew Mustang wouldn't be able to hold back, it was the perfect plan, even though it did embarrass him standing completely naked in cold air just so he could tempt him with sex.

Roy's resistance was slowly breaking, he wanted nothing more than ravage the man currently grinding against him. He felt Ed's cold hands run up his skin under his night shirt, gliding them slowly over the sudden hardened stubs on his chest. His mind was trying to calm him. Ed needed to take it easy, but the soft moans he was releasing were driving him wild. He raised his arms as the blonde lifted the shirt up and over his head.

"...It's a long time.."

The Flame couldn't take it any more as he began to nibble on the blonde's ear "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

Ed smirked at his victory before he felt Roy's lips gracing his jawline with kisses. Giving him more access the kisses were gradually descending down his neck to the collar bone. Roy gently bit along his neckline, gracing his tongue over the would be semi permanent markings, after all he didn't want Ed to forget this in a hurry. As his tongue ran back up he thought back to the sight of Ed completely naked, remembering all the things he was going to do to that perfect body. As their lips connected for a passionate tongue war his hands slowly glided up from the blonde's thighs, up his torso and stopping at the still hardened stubs on either side of that perfect chest. He teased them between his thumb and index finger as their embrace muffled the pleasant moans coming from Ed's mouth.

Ed was disappointed when the need for oxygen aroused. Their lips parted, bruised but still eager. Roy took the moment and replaced one hand with his mouth, nibbling at the excited stub before slowly licking over the sensitive skin and repeating the process again several times before moving to the other side to do the exact same to the abandoned nub. Ed's moans were pure bliss in his ears, but knowing this was nothing compared to what profanities will soon come out his mouth. Leaving the erect nipple from his grasp he slowly kissed his way further down...

-

Roy watched as Ed slowly removed himself and laid back down next to him, the older man not hesitating to pull him into a comforting embrace. This was a man he would do anything to protect. He loved Ed like he had loved no other and he was going to make sure that nothing came between them again, whatever the future held.


End file.
